Your Just So Beautiful
by LouiLuvr
Summary: Who knew Hiccup skipping breakfast would lead to this? Hiccup and Astrid finally know where they stand, and Astrid learns that training isn't everything. Just a One-Shot story that has been in my head for a while, please read!


**Hello, people of the world. This is just a one-shot that has been stuck in my head for ages. And for my other stories, they will be updated soon, i just took a break to study for my mid-year exams. But that's all over, and now i'm on holidays! I completely zoned out at work the other day, this story kept playing in my head. i figured the only way to stop it was to write it out...and viola!**

**Oh, and Hiccup and Astrid are based on the official Hiccup and Astrid. I just love their look, they are both so perfect XD**

* * *

The sun cast early morning shadows across the village as Astrid made her way up to the Haddock house. She reached up with one hand to check that her braid was neat and tidy. Reaching the house, she knocked on the door three times before clutching the small plate of food closer to her chest. She heard heavy footsteps approaching before the door swung open.

"Hello there, Astrid. Is everything okay?" Stoick asked, noticing the plate of food she held.

Oh yes, everything's fine, Sir. Hiccup wasn't at breakfast, so I just came to give him this." She held up the plate.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Astrid. I'm afraid you'll have to give it to him yourself, I was just heading out. He's up in his room."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

He stepped around her and walked down to the village, leaving her standing there. She went into the house and shut the door softly behind her. She glanced around the room quickly like she always did, before going up the stairs to Hiccup's room.

Hiccup was sitting up in bed, his hair all messed up and looking distant. She stopped a little way off from the bed.

"Hello, Hiccup." She announced loudly. Hiccup shook his head and looked up at her, blinking several times.

"Oh, hey Astrid." He greeted her, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I brought you this." She set down the plate on the table, and then walked to his bedside.

"Oh. Thank you, but I'm not really hungry." He sunk back down on his bed, closing his eyes. Astrid sighed, sat on the bed and swung her legs up, lying next to him. Ignoring the fact that their bodies were touching on the small bed, she stared at Toothless, who was watching them from his bed. His head rested lazily on his front legs and his eyes were half-lidded, but she noticed that his eyes never left his beloved Hiccup.

Sitting up on one elbow, she turned her face to Hiccup's still form.

Hiccup, is everything okay?"

Hiccup sleepily opened one eye to look at her. "Of course. I'm fine. Everything's fine. No need to worry. Not that there is anything to worry about. You should go. You'll be late for Dragon Training." He shut his eye.

Of course, he was just being polite. _Her _Hiccup would never tell her to leave.

"Hiccup, you know I'm going to stay here until you come outside with me."

"Okay, sure. If you like watching people sleep." His said sarcastically. She could tell he was smiling.

Astrid shut her mouth tightly and stared into his head. Not saying a word, she too shut her eyes and lied back down. She crossed her arms over her chest to stop their arms touching. She couldn't believe he'd out-smarted her. He's lucky she doesn't punch sleeping people. She smiled, knowing she couldn't ever be truly upset with him. _Silly Hiccup._

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump. _A loud thumping noise had woken Astrid. She groaned groggily, hoping the sound would stop. _Thump, thump, thump. _The sound was awfully familiar. _Thump, thump, thump._ Astrid's eyes snapped open. She blinked several times, adjusting to the light. _Thump, thump, thump. _The sound was coming from below her. She slowly raised her head, and it hit her like a boulder what she had done.

_Thump, thump, thump. _She had fallen asleep in Hiccup's bed.

_Thump, thump, thump. _While she was asleep, she had moved position so her head was resting on Hiccup's chest.

_Thump, thump, thump. _The thumping noise was Hiccup's _heart._

Astrid sat bolt upright, shaking the sleep from her head and stopping the thumping noise instantly. Oh, how her mother would disapprove of this. She glanced down at Hiccup, who was still asleep. His face was turned toward her, and he looked so _peaceful._

Taking deep breaths, Astrid looked away. Whenever she looked at Hiccup, she saw how much he had changed since they were kids. It was only when she was staring into the emerald depths of his eyes that she was reminded that he was still the clumsy, dorky boy she knew and loved. She still couldn't believe that it was nearly their 18th birthday; it felt like only yesterday they were kids flying into another adventure.

Hiccup turned over onto his side, his hand falling onto her leg. She glanced at his face, but he was still lost in the depths of his dreams. Hesitantly, she touched his hand lightly, surprised how soft it was as he was always off working in the smithy with Gobber. She held his hand tighter, noticing how her fingers fit perfectly intertwined with his.

Hiccup's eyes flickered underneath his eye lids, and his lips moved in a silent word. It almost seemed as if he had said her name. smiling, Astrid detangled their fingers and got off the bed, glancing through the window above the bed. _Thundering Thor! _She cursed in her head, seeing the sun high in the sky.

She ran at Hiccup. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Wake up! NOW!"

She sat on his stomach and shook his shoulders, to no avail. "HICCUP!" she yelled. Hiccup didn't stir. Deciding on the quickest way to wake him up, she slapped him hard across the face.

Hiccup's eyes flew open, one hand went to his cheek, the other grabbed Astrid's wrist, preventing her from doing any more damage. "Ow! Astrid, what was that for!"

"You wouldn't wake up. Now get out of bed, we're going to be late for Dragon Training!" she shook off Hiccup's hand and went to get off him, but Hiccup grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her back.

"That's why you woke me up? For Dragon Training? It's not that important!"

She frowned. "It is for me! It's the last day, Graduation Day! Now let go of me!" she pulled her arm, but he tightened his grip.

"Astrid, we don't need to graduate. I know I'm the best rider on Berk, and I know you're just as good as me. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us how good we are. But if you want to go, then go. But leave me here."

She ignored the compliment. "Well, maybe I want you there. Now get UP!" she jumped off him and yanked her arm, pulling him along with her. She went to go down the stairs, but Hiccup tugged her arm and stopped her.

"Astrid, I can't go outside like this. I'm not wearing my armour. "

She spun around and looked him up and down. He was right, he was only wearing his green tunic and leggings. She groaned, walking over to his desk where his armour lay.

"Hurry up then, come here."

He reached her and she spun him around, throwing his armour over his head. He stood still while she hurriedly tightened all the belts and buckles.

"Why do you have so many buckles anyway?" she asked, yanking on the belt across his chest.

"I don't think I fit into it before all the belts."

She laughed softly, placing the dagger carefully into its case on his arm.

"There we go, all done." She stepped back to admire her work, but then she noticed his hair. "Ouch."

She reached up and quickly smoothed down his hair, ruffling it up in places. She then cupped his face and looked up at his hair. "Perfect."

He smiled. "You know, if you're trying to make me look better, why are you messing up parts of my hair?"

She looked into his eyes, beaming. "I like it. You're just so _beau_tiful." She leaned forward so their noses touched.

He smiled. "You don't know the meaning of beautiful."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever, Hiccup. Let's go now!" she raced down the stairs, Hiccup hot on her heels, but before she ran out the door she caught her reflection in a bucket of water. She gasped. Her hair was a _mess._

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup! Why didn't you say something?! I'm a mess!" she hurriedly took her hair out and started to re-plait it, turning to Hiccup. He was giving her his lop-sided smile which she loved so much, and he reached out and stopped her hands from putting her hair back up.

"I Like it. You're just so _beau_tiful."

Astrid's eyes flashed dangerously. She cupped his face once more, and kissed his lips ever so delicately. His hands went around her waist as he pulled her closer, her body fitting perfectly into the shape of his. Her fingers laced through his hair as the kiss deepened, and in the moment, Astrid forgot about her precious Graduation. Even when they eventually turned up late, and they were denied from joining the others and graduating, Astrid just smiled and held Hiccup's hand a little tighter.

* * *

**OH MY GODS THIS IS SO TERRIBLE *wacks head on desk* **

**Please tell me what you think in a review, please tell me I'm not as terrible at one-shots then i think i am. :( **

**Oh, and i'm leaving this as 'in progress' because maybe i'll write more one-shots if i get more stuck in my head, but only if they are ok to you guys... please review!**

**~LouiLuvr**


End file.
